The Ties That Bind
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Laying there, feeling her life come to an end she can only think one thing. "I don't want to die." Someone hears her silent plea and decides to grant her wish.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ties That Bind**

**Pairing: Eric/Kagome/Godric**

**Summary:** Laying there, feeling her life come to an end she can only think one thing. "I don't want to die." Someone hears her silent plea and decides to grant her wish.

* * *

The scent of blood was thick in the air, she could almost taste it. That or it was the blood filling her lungs that she tasted. Either way she was in a world of pain. Everything hurt, everything that could be broken was.

Or at the very least felt like it.

All around her she could hear the cries of the dying but it really didn't matter anymore. The voices had all blended into one continuous painful cry. She didn't even know if her own voice was among them or not.

She was dying.

That much was clear and to be honest she was scared shitless. She didn't want to die. She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to live, to marry Inu Yasha and live happily ever after.

Yet here she was in a pool of her own blood, tears clouding her eyes as she gazed up at the sky. It was a ridiculously clear day for such a tragedy to unfold on. The sky was blue and the sun was out in full force.

It should have warmed her skin but she was so cold...and so tired.

She tried to turn her head to her left but found she didn't have the energy. It took all she had just to keep breathing in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

She repeated it in her head like it was a mantara. It was the only thing she could focus on, wanted to focus on.

That and the fact that it was over.

Naraku was dead and the jewel was complete.

Her quest was done, though she had no idea where the damnable jewel had gone. It had been ripped from her hands by claws. Whether they were friend or foes she did not know and be too honest she didn't care.

She had set out to destroy Naraku and restore the jewel to its former glory, she had done that.

They had done that and her quest was over.

Her breathing became shallow as her lungs slowly filled with blood. Her ribs had been fractured and one had pierced her lung when she had been tossed across the battlefield like a rag doll.

It was Naraku's last ditch effort to save himself.

It earned him a backlash wave and a sacred arrow to the heart. She vaguely recalled Inuyasha holding her, pressing the jewel into her hands. Begging for her to be okay...

Where had he gone?

Why was she alone now?

And in so much pain?

Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think yet she came up blank. It was like grasping at smoke.

Her eyelids were growing heavy and it was getting oh so hard to keep her eyes open. She was surprised to find herself in the dark and quickly opened her eyes, not even realising she had shut them.

Yet as soon as they were open they fought to be able to shut once more.

She was so tired...

Her breaths were shallower now, her heart beat was starting to slow. Death was closing in on her and all she could think was...

"I don't want to die..." It was a weak broken whisper one that no one was supposed to hear.

Yet someone did.

Sad brown eyes took in the scene that was sprawled before him. Blood and carnage littered the battlefield. The scent of blood and death could be smelled for miles. He had come across this battle in the very last of its throws.

Witnessed the way the small human woman stood up and with the last of her powers defeated the vile thing that opposed her and her companions.

Witnessed the way the half demon and red clung to the small human woman, begging her not to die.

Witnessed the jewel they fought so hard for be stolen by a low level demon.

Witnessed the half demon in red leave the young woman to chase after it.

Witnessed as she took her last breaths, her heart sputtering out trying to hard to keep beating but it would fail.

Humans were so frail...so easily broken.

He was ready to witness her death, the death of a warrior yet at he whispered words, no her plea he knew.

He knew he had to save her.

To make her like him, in her he would find another companion. Someone to love and care for...

He kneeled down next to her and carefully gathered her in his arms, like a parent would their child. He shushed her painful cries with a chaste kiss to her chapped and bloodied lips. He moved his owns to her ear and shushed her almost lovingly so.

"All will be fine dear heart." With that he moved to her neck and let his fangs sink into her flesh.

Breathing new life into her tired body...

Giving her a new reason to live.

* * *

**Kage's Note:** I hope you guys like it. I've been itching to post this along with the others we have done so bad. Yuki's been UBBER busy with work and next week I work six days so I figure I'd post this as is. That way once Yuki gets a chance she can work on chapter two and then we can both work on chapter three and etc when we get the chance! So please regard us kindly!

**Yuki Note:** Sooo we seem to be in twilight...or vampire mode.. I came up with the idea since Kage wanted something darkish...so this is what came out...^^ Kage wrote the first chapter, and I am gonna write the second. So give Kage some nice comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The low crackle of a camp fire was the first thing she heard as she came to. Her head hurt, her throat burned and well..everything hurt. With a low wince as she sat up, a hand held to her head as the world spun around her.

"Ngn." It was a mixture of a groan and a grunt that left her chapped lips. She licked them subconsciously as she steadied herself and slowly opened her eyes.

The world looked new, different...

Scary.

A small gasp left her as her senses were assaulted by everything.

"Easy dear heart, you're still weak." The voice was light and full of warmth, a small accent sticking out to her.

"Wha..." She slowly turned her head, her neck throbbing as dried blood flaked off from her long pale neck.

She glanced down and frowned as she took in her ruined clothes, torn tattered and covered in blood, her own blood!

Everything came rushing back and she gripped at her hair, tugging it as if trying to wake up from a dream.

She had been...struck down...dying.

She should have died!

Her hands moved from her tangled matted locks to where her wounds were supposed to be, they were gone.

She began to hyperventilate, her world spinning.

A steady hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump. The male, who had been on the other side of the camp fire not even seconds before, was now kneeling in front of her, his eyes gazing down into her own with worry.

"Easy," His voice was stern but comforting and she couldn't help but to listen. Her panic ebbed away as she gazed into his brown eyes, a sense of safety washing over her.

"Who are you?" Her voice was low and timid and he merely gave her a charming if not boyish smile as he sat down in front of her, his legs crossed, grabbing one of her small hands in his larger more calloused ones.

He ran his thumb over her knuckles and she preened under the touch. It scared her yet it also felt...nice...right.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered, her voice felt raw and it hurt. Her eyes flickered around to see where she was but she didn't know. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings.

The male smiled at her, it was a kind smile but Kagome could see there was something else to the smile.

"All will be explained but it would be best for you to rest more..." The male told her, eyes flickering over her body.

Oldy enough, she wasn't uncomfortable with it. If felt reassuring.

Kagome didn't know why but she fully trusted this man...it didn't make sense to her though.

Why should she trust him?

Why should she listen to him?

He had no say to what she could or couldn't do...right?

She was Kagome Higurashi, a grown woman who was able to make her own choices in life...and... her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand touch her cheek.

"Don't think so much...relax." Kagome couldn't help but relax under his soft touch. It was soothing...made her feel protected...wanted...

It wasn't something she had felt in a long while.

Inuyasha hadn't even been able to make her feel this comfortable and she had just met this man.

"I don't understand...wh-" she was cut off again as the man sighed and put a hand over her mouth.

"Sleep and we will talk later...don't make me repeat myself little one." The man had a hard look in his eye, making Kagome shift.

She didn't want to defy him, but at the same time she did. A part in her mind was telling her not to listen, while another was telling her to obey what he said. Don't ask questions, just obey.

Sighing Kagome closed her eyes, she didn't know if she would be able to sleep though. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

She wanted answers.

Why was she alive..

Did he save her?

Why was she so comfortable around him.

Why...why?

_**WHY!**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I am on a roll on typing it seems...then again I can't go to work yet, doctors orders...so yes I have a lot of free time! Yay! That means more typing for me! **_

_**Kage's AN: -swoons- God I love Godric, SO VERY MUCH, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Took me long enough to get someone -pointed look at Yuki- to work on it. -coughs- Anyways~ Read and review, eh?**_


End file.
